Parallel Universe
by Miss-Mickey-Mouse
Summary: Okay The Title Has Nothing To Do With Story. What if Emma never died... Instead she was just believed to be dead. Also what if theres a major secret that threatens Mutant X's harmony.
1. Prologue

_This is my story on Mutant X. It is an idea I got from a dream. Also my computer is a little screwy so if it takes me forever to update please dont blame me. Im trying my hardest. The prologue is pretty much Im re-writing how I think the other members of Mutant X should have reacted to Emma's death because the only one really upset on the show was Shalimar. Also I added a very huge surprise twist that you will find out this chapter. Also to warn you this is an Emma/Jesse centric fanfiction so I'm pretty sure Emma's not dead. Also to warn you this is going to be a very wild fanfiction. Oh Ya Emma and Jesse have been dating for the past month. I know that didnt happen on the show but Im making a few twists. And another thing some of the scenes are actually from the real show or partially they just have different reactions. Also Im not going to include in the story Mutant X looking for Adam, just pretend they did that when Im writing Emma's POV_

**Parallel Universe**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Jesse glanced around worried, he couldn't find any members of Mutant X anywhere. He was about to assume they all were still in the building when he noticed a hand sticking out of a pile of dupree. Jesse knew the hand had to be a girls hand. Recognizing the ring on one of the fingers he knew it had to be... Shalimar Or Emma! Jesse took off sprinting towards the dupree arriving there he immediatly started throwing off pieces of wood. He threw off peice by peice until the upper half was clear. Even through all the dirt he still knew who it was. "Oh god Emma." He said feeling tears coming to his eyes. He started tear off peice by peice of wood until her body was clear. "Emma." He said gently touching her face. "Emma wake up!" He said a bit more franticly noticing no part of her was moving. He looked at her chest and noticed she had no heartbeat. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He yelled out until someone came running.

"Are you alright sir?" The paramedic asked. "Ya Im fine but my girlfriend... She's not breathing." The paramedic took notice and started to lift her up. "No Im okay Ill lift her up... You just find a gurney." Jesse said getting up. The paramedic took off for a gurney as Jesse lifted Emma into his arms. He came back with a gurney and helped Jesse get Emma onto the gurney. Jesse was watching Emma closely and scared as the Paramedic tried to see if Emma was still alive. Jesse prayed to god that she was... The paramedic sighed and looked at Jesse. "Im sorry." He said shaking his head. Jesse let a single tear roll down his cheek. "Oh god no..." He said shaking as the paramedic pulled the blanket over Emma's face. "Not Emma... You can't take Emma." He muttered speaking to god.

All the sudden Brennan ran up behind Jesse. "She's gone Brennan... Emma's gone." Jesse said almost silently. Brennan looked at Jesse. "Oh god... Im Sorry Jess." He said putting a hand on Jesse's shoulder. Jesse just let another tear out. "Brennan, how did I let this happ..." All the sudden he got interupted by the yell of Shalimar. "OH MY GOD EMMA!" She screamed running towards the gurney. When she was close to them she broke down crying. Brennan grabbed her tightly but softly around the middle, gently dragging her away from the gurney he held her close. "LET ME GO!" She screamed trying to fight towards the gurney. He held her closer and tightlier putting his hand on the back of her head pulling her closer to him. "Brennan let me go!" She cried out. "Shal... Shalimar you, you dont, you dont want to see her Shal trust me you dont want to." She finally stopped fighting and cried into his jacket.

As the paramedic started to drive the gurney away Emma's hand flew out of the blanket and her comlink flew to the ground. Brennan loosened his grip of Shalimar and she bent down and grabbed Emma's fallen comlink. She held it in her hand as Brennan helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Shal." He silently walking her away from the dupree. Jesse followed slowly behind them not wanting to leave but obviously having too.

Upon returning home Shalimar ran too her room leaving Jesse and Brennan alone. Jesse looked at Brennan. "I have to go uhm... do something." Jesse said running off. Brennan nodded and head for Shalimar's room. Upon passing the girls bathroom he noticed a box in the garbage. He walked in and grabbed the box. Reading the front cover his eyes bulged and he opened the box. Shaking it the pregnancy test fell out noticing it was positive he slipped the test in his back pocket and headed for Shalimars room. Entering the room he heard her loud sobs. He walked over to her and sat beside her.

Shalimar looked at him briefly and then turned back to the scrapbook. She kept looking at it silently for a few minutes Brennan just looking at her. Finally she spoke. "Brennan." She said quietly. He nodded. "Ya Shal?" She took a breathe. "Will I ever get over her dying?" Brennan pondered a moment. "Shalimar too tell you the truth no you wont. But her soul will make us all stronger inside and she will remain in our hearts forever." Shalimar nodded breaking down again. Brennan grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "Shalimar... You shouldnt be so upset, it can't be good for the baby." He said softly and Shalimar freaked out. "What baby Brennan!?!?!" She said with shocked tones. "Shalimar you dont have to lie anymore I saw the test in the garbage." Shalimar laughed. "Brennan Im not pregnant... Thats not my test." Brennan looked at her. "It isn't?" She nodded. "Yup, No pregnancy here." Brennan sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god I was pretty terrified that I was going to be a dad." She slugged him. "What!" He asked pained. "If I ever do become pregnant you better not be terrified." He nodded. "Fair fair... Okay but one question if its not yours who's is it." Shalimar thought and suddenly gasped. "Emma's"

She ran to the bathroom with Brennan and searched through the garbage finding the drugstore bag and the bill. She looked at the bill and saw that a scented candle was also bought. "Ya its Emma's but who's the father." Shalimar said in one quick breath forgetting Emma was dead. "You mean who was the father... And the bill says these things were bought only a month ago." Shalimar nodded feeling more tears. "Oh god Brennan only one person has been with Emma for the past month... Jesse." He gulped. "How are we going to tell him he not only lost his girlfriend but his unborn child?" Shalimar pondered for a moment. "We wont tell him!" She said convinced but Brennan's look told her she was wrong. "We have to tell him... It wouldn't be fair to not tell him that Emma was carrying his child." Shalimar nodded. "Come on lets get this over with."

They travelled the halls looking for Jesse and found the door to Emma's room open. They walked in and saw Jesse on her bed with a picture of Emma in his hand. "Jesse... We have something to tell you." Brennan said and Jesse looked up. "Shalimar you tell him." Brennan said gently giving her a push towards Jesse. "No Brennan please don't make me!" She pleaded but he shook his head. "Your a woman... Your supposed to know how to break things to people easilier." Jesse looked between the two of them. "Break what to me whats wrong with you too... Is something wrong?" Shalimar took a deep breath and moved closer sitting on the bed. "Jesse we have to tell you something that will be upsetting to you... You see Emma wasn't really so honest with you as you thought she was..." All the sudden Jesse bursted out. "Dont you dare say Emma wasn't honest with me she's the most honest person I've ever met and dont you dare insult her." He said and Shalimar gently touched his arm. "Jesse. Emma was pregnant and she never told you." Jesse just stared. "You must be joking." He said unbelieving what Shalimar had just told him. "Jesse we're not joking its true." Jesse got up. "Stop lying to me your just trying to make me upset." Shalimar knew he would have this reaction. "Why would we purposely try to upset you Jesse we love you."

Jesse grabbed his head. "Stop lying your trying to hurt me and its working how could you be so cruel telling me I not only lost the only woman I ever truly cared about but..." He stopped for a second taking a breath. "But your telling me I also lost my... My unborn child." Shalimar felt so bad for telling him. She got up and tried walking over to him. "Jesse it's okay to let it out." She said as he kept backing up. Soon he was right at the wall. "Jesse its okay to cry." Jesse slumped down on the bed and started crying. Shalimar sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "Im so sorry Jesse."

"I lost my baby... I lost my baby." He said crying as Shalimar kept holding him.

Im so sorry for making it so sad at the end but dont worry it will all work out.


	2. Trapped

_Okay this is the second chapter. Its from Emma's point of view. Okay the Mutant X peeps are looking for Adam._

**Parallel Universe**

**By: Mickey Mouse**

**CHAPTER 2: Trapped**

Emma's eyes fluttered open. She glanced around the room briefly and didnt see a single person. She swung her legs over the bed and tried to get up. Recognizing the room she knew she was in Genomex somewhere. At that point she knew she had to get out of there. She got up and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge an inch. She groaned outloud. "Why won't this damn door open." All the sudden out of nowhere a little voice spoke up. "It wont open because its locked from the outside." Emma spun around and saw a girl no older then maybe 7 or 8. "Who are you?" Emma asked back up towards the wall as the girl came closer. "Dont worry. Im not going to hurt you. My names Lily." Emma nodded tears coming to her eyes. "Why am I here?" She said resting her hand on her stomache. Lily sat down onto the small bed. "I actually... Dont really know, I was just told to watch you." Emma nodded.

All the sudden Emma cried out in pain. "Oh GOD!" She screamed as she doubled over holding her stomach. Lily's eyes went big. "Oh no... The sedative must have effects on pregnant women." Emma kept doubled over crying out. "My baby!" She moaned as Lily ran over to her. She grabbed Emma's arm and lead her to the bed. "How many months are you." Emma screamed out in pain again before moaning the answer. "1... 1 Month... I can't lose her n...n...now please god do...don't let me lose my baby." She groaned curling into a ball. Lily was terrified as she looked at Emma. "I'll get help." She said running to the door. She pressed a red button on a speaker system. "DOCTORS HURRY... EMMA DELAURO... EMERGENCY!!!" She said in a hurried breath.

3 doctors ran in and saw Emma. "Mareva, O'Neill go get the shots." The one doctor called out as he pushed Lily away from Emma. The doctor pulled up the bed rails. "Ms. DeLauro you have to be still." Emma kept shaking. "No... Stop! Your going to hurt her." Emma said keeping her body in a ball trying to protect her stomach. The doctor grabbed Emma's arm and secured it to the rail with a peice of fabric. "NO STOP!" Emma screamed out using her other arm to cover her stomach. The 2 other doctors returned and 1 grabbed Emma's other arm and secured that. Lily looked at Doctor Jameson. "Your not going to hurt her are you?" Lily asked worriedly about Emma as she was still screaming as the doctors secured her legs as Dr. Mareva filled up the needle. "Just stay away Lily... We're trying to help the baby." Mareva came closer and Emma started screaming loudly.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! THERE TRYING TO HURT MY BABY! PLEASE HELP!" Dr. Mareva pulled up Emma's shirt and stuck the needle directly into the tiny bump that was Emma's unborn baby. "No stop please!" Emma cried out as Dr. Mareva completely injected the fluid into Emma. Emma cried as the other doctor gave her a small shot putting her to sleep almost instantly. "Jesse please help..." She muttered before completely falling asleep. "Lily stay here and watch her again while we check on some things." They said leaving Lily with Emma.

3 HOURS LATER

Emma's eyes opened again and she saw Lily again. "You... Why didn't you help me?" She asked angrily. "Emma wait let me explain..." Lily started but Emma cut in. "No you let them take my baby." Lily shook her head. "They weren't taking your baby. They were trying to help her." Emma looked at her. "Really?" Lily nodded. "So they're good now?" Emma asked and Lily took a pause before answering. "Not exactly. You see they really want your baby and they dont care what happens to you so there going to give you a shot of the fluid that makes the baby stronger and healthier but..." Emma cut in again. "So they are good afterall there trying to help my baby." Lily started again. "The serum makes the baby stronger but the mother weaker. At the end of the mothers pregnancy the baby will be completely healthy and strong but the mother will be so weak she would die with birth." Emma gasped. "I want to get you out of here before they give you the serum because they'res no antidote." Emma nodded. "How are we going to get out of here?"

Lily pointed to the wall. "We're going through that." Emma laughed. "I dont know if your Molecular but Im definatly not." Lily shook her head. "Im not Molecular... Im Psionic aswell as you." Emma laughed again. "Then how are we going to get through the wall." Lily took in a breath. "I thought that your baby could phase us but I just realized she's not even born yet. Uhm well... I could try to get on the phones and tell your friends to come get you... That might work." Emma nodded. "Do that as soon as you can okay..." Lily nodded. "Ill do it right now." She said heading for the doors when the doctors came in. "Uh Uh Uh not so fast ladies." Said doctor Jameson. The two other doctors held Lily down as Doctor Jameson stuck Emma with a needle filled with green fluid. He injected it into her so fast that nobody could do anything.

"NO!" Lily yelled as Dr. Mareva left with O'Neill. "We forgot something." Jameson said and knocked Lily unconsious by injecting a bluish color filled needle into her. "Nooooo." She said her voice getting faint. Jameson threw Lily to the ground and grabbed the phone as he left. "You both wont leave I tell you." Emma tried to get up before Jameson closed the door but she was too late. She bent down over Lily. "Lily wake up." She said shaking the 7 year olds arm gently.


End file.
